Garrow Goldenbrew (Northrend)
Northrend Gabriel joined the Scarlet Crusade, and Garrow just 'hanged around' in Valiance Keep wondering what to do. Word met him that Gabriel was dead, so Garrow returned to Hillsbred foothills to live peacefully for a few months where he lived as a farmer and a guard. Garrow finally decided to return to Northrend, determined to find his old friends Gabriel and Fargus, and not believing Gabriel was dead. He travelled to Wintergarde Keep, where he joined The Fifth Brigade to become a Private of the Alliance. He met Gabriel in the inn whilst Garrow was drunk, having a laugh with him and remembering old times. 'The Fifth Brigade and Naxxramas' Garrow met people such as Relan, who he met in Southshore around 9 years ago and Caroline Ripley who he became good friends with. He felt like he was with family in the Fifth Brigade, meeting alot more people in it, he eventually found Fargus wandering into the keep and pestered him to join the Fifth, and Garrow become a Corporal. For weeks, they helped the 7th Legion keep control over the keep, from 'unwanted visiters', such as Horde, Ebon Blade and Scarlet Crusader members. Garrow assaulted the Carrion fields (area under Naxxramas) with the rest of the Fifth Brigade and Argent Vanguard, as the Ebon Knights created a portal for them to use to get inside Naxxramas. They took over the first half, which was maining abominations and the 'lesser' leaders of Naxxramas. A week later, they attacked the other half of Naxxramas, where they battled the Death Knight Instructor Razuvious, injuring him and making him flee, only to find that he had been killed by Gothik the Harvester. Gothik gave them an offer, if that they killed the Four Horseman, he'd let them kill him and take his enchanted sword. T he Horde and Alliance accepted, they travelled to the Four Horseman's lair and defeated them, opening their treasures they found the bow Arrowsong and the sword Armeggedon, which was given to Garrow from Commander Cody's approval. Gothik was executed shortly afterwards. They travelled to Sapphiron's lair, as they battled him and eventually defeated him, extremely tired from the previous battles they travelled to Kel'thuzards lair, where they met Mr Bigglesworth, Gregenath picking him up and turning him into an undead version, throwing him at Kel'thuzard as soon as they saw him. Kel'thuzard enraged, attacking the group with his spells, the Archlich was extremely powerful and near impossible to hurt. Several experianced paladins and priests, worked together to make a holy avatar to defeat Kel'thuzard, albeit weakening Kel'thuzard, the Archlich deafeated the avatar. Before the group could act next, the Lich King appeared, killing Kel'thuzard to empower his blade Frostmourne. The Lich King removed the force which was keeping Naxxramas in the air, sending Naxxramas falling into the beach, which many died in. The Fifth Brigade returned to Wintergarde Keep, where the injured where treated with. Garrow and Johnathon where promoted to Sergeant and Fargus to Corporal for their services during the assault. The Midway Summit happened after this in Wyrmrest Temple, however Garrow did not go because he had to watch the Keep. However, he had heard from gossip that they're moving to Wrathgate soon to assault it. 'Wrathgate and Early Grizzly Hills' Garrow was promoted to Knight after Matthew left the Alliance to rejoin the Argent Crusade and Relan being demoted, and he was given his Knight Uniform which he loves. They where sent to Fordragon Hold, where Garrow charged along with Cody and the rest of the Fifth Brigade at Wrathgate in a matter of a few hours when the Alliance and Horde where ready for the assault, it eventually lead to the Lich King coming out, killing Younger Saurfang with just one slash of his sword. Just before Bolvar was about to act, the Forsaken Putress lead an assault on the Alliance with plague bombs, Garrow was picked up by the Night Elf Nolliaz's dragon, which he deems the luckiest day of his life. Garrows opinion about the Horde changed slightly, he no longer felt a slight sorrow for the Forsaken and deemed them to be just as bad as the Scourge. The Fifth Brigade then left to combat against the Skullhewer Clan in the land named 'The Grizzly Hills', where the Furbolgs inhabited the failed World Tree Vordrassil. The Fifth Brigade travelled to Amberpine Lodge, where the local rangers let the Fifth Brigade stay. They met the Nightfall Custodians, who had been there for a few weeks before them, trying to help the local population of Furbolgs in the region from the corruption that had made the Furbolgs feral and against eachother. Garrow was promoted to Lieutenant from his hard work, becoming Commander Cody's right hand in warfare. They where assaulted by the Horde a few hours afterwards, which they luckily escaped from with only Cody getting some minor injuries. The Horde began to fully act, they took control of the crossroads which made food more short, so Garrow and a few others had to go on a few hunting trips, especially when the Amberpine rangers grew restless of the Fifth Brigade, from Jinalina trying to kick one of the Lodge that they built. Ripley ran with Jinalina, looking for the rangers before the Forsaken Gregenath stole from from the skies, taking them away. Fargus and Garrow went to save them, fighting a brief battle with Gregenath and Morleru. Garrow was found later by Fargus in the wastelands, after the fight he was exhausted and he fell uncontious. Luckily, Ripley and Jinalina convinced the rangers to return to return too the Lodge, and Garrow had hardly any injuries at all. 'The Veneficus and Early Voldrune' The Fifth Brigade where asked by Jale Auris to assist the Veneficus from thier crash in Sholazar Basin, where they where holding off from the local wildlife. Cody accepted, as a squad of the Fifth Brigade went to Dalaran by Gryphon. There, Jale asked Rhonin to mass teleport the Fifth Brigade towards the Veneficus. Having some minor issues with the Alliance, Rhonin subbornly refused. Jale, disheartened went to Archmage Modera for assistance from her instead. Modera eventually accepted, as the Fifth Brigade teleported to Sholazar. They found the Avatar of Freya, who told them the way to go, as they trecked through the swamps, eventually finding a camp of the Veneficus where Tiran Smith was. Tiran showed the Fifth Brigade what had happened from the result of the crashed ship, they went to gather all the other survivers of the crash, taking them towards the small temperary village. Here, several Kirin'tor mages created a portal back to the Grizzly Hills, where the Veneficus thanked the Fifth Brigade before moving on. Returning to Amberpine, Garrow found his niece Sybil, his brother Nick's daughter, had come to join the Fifth Brigade after hearing that Garrow was the Lieutenant there. After a happy reunion, Garrow returned to his work. The Vrykul of Voldrune where found as well as a threat, but also having a good strategic position in the Grizzly Hills. A squadron, lead by Garrow where sent to scout the Vrykul hold, to look for weakpoints and numbers of the Vrykul's forces. From the large scout group, Garrow at first decided to split half way, half of the patrol to go with Fargus and half to go with himself. They moved to the road, to find Sergei with a knocked out Blood Elf he had attacked. Garrow discussed to Sergei what to do with the Blood Elf, before spotting four Vrykul headed thier way. The scouting patrol hid, before ambushing and quickly killing the four Vrykul warriors that passed them. They moved on, but Garrow had to quickly go elsewhere, so he appointed Sergei in command of his patrol while he was gone. When he got back, he found them on the beach, being chased by Vrykul. Garrow rode to thier aid, but in the process was captured by the Vrykul with several other Fifth Brigade soldiers. 'The Vrykul Garrow will never forget' Garrow, Branzor, Ralero, Lawrence and Sybil where among those captured. Ralero and Branzor where taken to another house, while Garrow, Sybil and Lawrence encountered heavy torture from a certain Vrykul. He killed Lawrence, then forced Sybil and Garrow to eat part of his body. He dipped Sybils legs into boiling soup, making them burnt, before poking Sybils left eye out with a rod and forcing Garrow to eat it. Garrow was asked why they where here, he replyed bravely that they where just scouting them, to see if they where a threat. The Vrykul chuckled, asking him if they where a threat, Garrow replyed with a no. The Vrykul growled, forcing Garrow too say that they where a threat, or else he would've killed his niece. Garrow, among the other two, was lucky compared too them, only facing minor mental scars rather than physical attacks. Sybil was on the edge of death, with Garrow next on his list. The Vrykul was distracted, Garrow grabbed his sword Armageddon from the side, making a hole in the wall. He grabbed Sybil, throwing her out, however he was grabbed by the Vrykul after being slashed in the back, dropping his sword as it fell down behind some trees. He shouted at Sybil to escape, and she ran towards Amberpine. Garrow took this oppotunity to try and fight the Vrykul, he punched the Vrykul in the face, making it flinch. He threw Garrow to the floor, Garrow getting too his feet and charging into the Vrykuls chest, as they toppled down the small cliff edge. Luckily, they landed on the Vrykuls back, the Vrykul throwing Garrow off his chest, as he slowly got too his feet. However, Garrow was too quick, he ran up the Vrykuls back and slammed his body weight into the Vrykuls head, the Vrykuls raven helmet stabbing into his chest. The Vrykul groaned, injured from the fight he drew his knife, charging at Garrow. Garrow ducked, the knife missing him as the Vrykul kept charging forward, he turned, climbing up the Vrykuls back once again and slamming onto his helmet, this time hitting his heart badly. With only a few more seconds left the live, the Vrykul stabbed Garrow in the leg. Garrow groaned, as the Vrykul died, he grabbed the knife and stabbed the Vrykul through the heart, for all the grief he has caused him. Garrow will never see the Vrykul race softly ever again. He travelled back to Amberpine after getting back Armageddon, being found by Sergei and Volmer, he was quickly medically treated. 'Venture Bay and the Assault on Voldrune' The day after killing the Vrykul, the Fifth Brigade moved to Venture Bay, from thier latest alliance by fusing with the Westball Brigade. Amberpine had some issues with the Scourge plague, so some Argents where called to help out the problem. After sorting it out, the Fifth Brigade decided to stay in Venture Bay due to more the larger amount of space and the obvious sea advantage. Garrow was still mentally unaware and tired, however he decided to take part in attacking Voldrune. Garrow wanted to save the members of the Alliance still there, as well as get some violant revenge on those who gave him such pain. Some Argent Crusaders also took part in the battle, as they charged towards Voldrune engaging in the battle. The start of the battle ran smoothly, after breaking in strongly, however they where surrounded by heavily armoured Vrykul from where they attacked from. Thane Torvald Eriksson came from the skys on his Proto-drake Flamebringer, he attacked Cody, stabbing him several times in the chest before Garrow and Durkon fought him away. The battle was not going well, so Durkon called for dwarven aid, as dwarves held off the Vrykul the others escaped. The battle had been lost, and morales turned even lower than normal. They ran back to Venture Bay, where Cody had to be sent to Valiance Keep for appropiate healing service. Garrow has taken Codys place as Commander of the Fifth Brigade until he returns. 'A Ten-day Taste of Authority' Temperary Commander Garrow was adermant to follow the rules that Cody had placed before becoming mortally injured. He knew he wouldn't be as great as his good friend, however he was determined to do the very best he could. Relan immidiatly challenged him, as they had a short spar, interupted by a cultist who attacked Jinalina. Afterwards, he met a soldier named Bradley, who he saw great potential in after watching him duel a battle mage named Louis. He made Bradley his 'right hand man' to help him with his work and studys. Garrow knew the soldiers would start having problems with not having Cody as a commander, and their discipline was starting to become an obvious problem. A young mage named Jinalina was having problems with multiple members of the Fifth Brigade, believing they where setting out to remove her from her corporal status. This first became obvious after a mission by Sir Relan, where Jinalina had her own mind of things after being attacked by the Horde. Luckily, she was saved by Fargus. Jinalina blamed other soldiers, Garrow was confused, not being there he had no first hand evidence, so he kept a good eye on them. 'The Assault on Undercity' Garrow and Durkon made it clear that they needed to move out to the exterier lands of the fallen city of Lordaeron, to assist King Varian in the assault on the Forsaken who lived there. Grand Apothecary Putress, who lead the massacre at Wrathgate, and the Dreadlord Varimathras had taken over Undercity from Sylvanas's absence. The Fifth Brigades mages completed the portal, as a Garrow and Durkon lead many soldiers into it. They arrived outside the ruined citys sewers, where they charged alongside the King. Traps where in the way, but where removed quickly, they battled a large ooze which appeared from a slime on the floor, several mages such as Jale and Jinalina froze the ooze, while Durkon stormbolted it, killing it with electricity. They pressed on, fighting a couple of Apothecarys along the way, disposing of them rather quickly. After fighting through the Forsakens numbers, they managed to get to Putress himself. Putress was using fel magic to attack the group, he was accopanyied by some apothecary equipment and a large 'crystal' of fel magic next to him. Garrow believed that it was the source of his power, he mustered enough strengh to charge at it, shattering it to pieces. However, he was wrong, the Crystal blasted him back into the crowd, where he was slowly healed by an elven priest. The forces managed to injure Putress quite alot, Putress jumped off the edge, screaming that he'd rather commit suicide then let the Alliance kill him. King Varian was pleased, however he wanted to seize Undercity for himself, they pushed on eventually coming towards a large rock-wall, where the Horde where fighting illusioned copies of several powerful warlocks, such as Gul'dan and Gregenath. The Horde forces overcomed them and managed to send Varimathras back into the twisting nether. The Rock wall was destroyed from the shockwaves, where Varian thought Thrall afterwards, over the seize of Undercity. Varian had the upper hand massivly, Vareesa jumped in and stabbed Thrall, but before it ended Sylvanas entered, shooting Vareesa through the chest and forcing the Alliance to flee, which ultimatly ended the Fifth Brigade to return to Northrend. However, they got their revenge and had crippled the Forsaken. 'Problems, War and New Friends' Cody was still injured, so Garrow had to keep leading the Fifth Brigade alongside Durkon whilst he was away. Garrow had multiple complaints about Jinalina with her authority, so Garrow decided to restrict her, making it that she could only order around recruits, and not privates. Things started to get extremely out of hand when Jinalina and Bradley misunderstood the orders set by Cody, as they opened fire onto nearby refugees, which almost caused a riot. Durkon however, told Garrow he was doing a good job over all the recent chaos. With all the matters on hand, Garrow decided to teach the drama-weasels some discipline, giving Knight-Champion Sergei and Knight Fargus orders to teach them how to do their duty, and to approach members with Higher Authority with respect and utmost obidience. It seemed to be working, but soon Venture Bay was sabotaged by a mystery member, suspected to be Horde. The bridges and the island where bombed, leaving alot of Venture Bay in ruin. Garrow immidiatly set orders to repair atleast one bridge, so they could access the island easier. It was obvious that being so close to Conquest Hold was not going good for them, as Venture Bay was harder to defend. Garrow promoted Bradley to Sergeant, needing an extra hand to send out orders to the troops. Garrow had been getting messages from Tiran Smith, which ended badly, Tiran marking himself and his group at war against the Alliance. However, Garrow was not worried, his group of mages where no threat to anything, in his point of view. There where much larger threats at hand. He asked Bradley to send word to the Gambeson Brotherhood to give them allowance to settle in their land, which they happily accepted, even so much to help them in their war against the Horde and the Scourge. The land would be far better than Venture Bay. The Fifth Brigade sailed to their lands, where they met them with welcome hands. They eventually found Cody in their ranks, him being undercover, viewing their capabilities to lead for when Cody was away. 'Icecrown's Dawn' After negotiations where made between the Horde and Alliance, it was obvious the Argent Crusade needed help in Icecrown, as they where fighting an unwinnable battle. The Horde and Alliance made another peace treaty, and half of the Grizzly Hills was given to each faction, of the Fifth Brigade and the Skullhewer Offensive. The Alliance made their way to the Argent Vanguard, where they set up base nearby, to assist Tirion and the Argent Crusade in their fight against the coming Scourge. Alot of the time was needed to prepare, and Garrow found himself with Fargus and some others from the Fifth Brigade in Dalaran getting drunk for most of it. 'Second assault on Scourgeholme' Although the first assault failed, the Argent losing alot of their forces from the Scourge's power, now with the proper backup they needed the Alliance moved foward with the Argent Crusade, the Ebon Blade and the Scarlet Crusade to meet the scourge threat. They pounded through their forces, as they killed the raised Argents the Cult of the Damned had raised to fight them with. The allied forces had to fight several strong members of the Scourge to achieve victory, however, in the end they achieved victory with not too many losses as the last attack had given them. The Argent Crusade moved and created Crusader's Pinnacle, the Horde began to move into Icecrown and claimed the top of Ironfall Dam for themselves. The Alliance gained permission to take the Argent Vanguard and turn it into a prison, for a new threat that began to spring from inside of the Alliance Expedition itself. 'MSR Events' (OOC) MSR (Aka Madness in the Second Regiment) are a series of events Garrow, Sergei, Fargus and Cody did regarding some cultist problems in the Second Regiment, one of the Regiments in the Fifth Brigade. It was done at the same time as Icecrown Progression, and where a large series of private events that Cody hosted. 'Madness in the Second Regiment (MSR Event 1) ' The Second Regiment (A made-up regiment in the Fifth Brigade, prior to the OOC guild) had been found guilty of complete madness, people where going crazy, and where attacking others and perhaps even eating themselves and eachother. Although it didn't effect the whole regiment, a large sample of the population had been effected by it. The Fifth Brigade command was sent in to investigate, the Second Regiment being sent to the Argent Vanguard as a temperary 'jail' or concentration camp. Cody sent Garrow, Sergei, Fargus and Lancy to ask around the people in the Vanguard, to try to find out who was the culprit behind the recent chaos some of the Regiment had been under. They talked to a variety of people, who all seemed to show some reluctuncy to tell them anything, and seemed to be extremely annoyed with them for even sending them there in the first place. The first man was scared and weak, the second tall and musclear. The first man seemed to be too scared to say anything, while the second was punched by Garrow after insulting them over and over again, and he retreated in agony. Although not known at the time, Jonah, the Paladin incharge of the Second Regiment, asked them to find out who's been taking extra rations. The third man refused to say alot other than he was a blacksmith and wanted nothing more than to return to his family after it was all over, the fourth seemed more reluctant to say anything, and was very rude towards them. The fourth was found guilty of stealing the Gryphon food after the Gryphon chocked out an empty and half digested can of beans. The clues essentially led them to a man with a large hat, who pointed out that he knew what was happening, and told them where the culprit would appear from. Garrow and the others prepared to attack him, where the four earlier men that they interviewed appeared from the trees, as well as the man with the hat. They fought the five off in a battle, while the 'main culprit' ran off, as the others persued them, however with little luck. The Fifth Brigade Command returned to Cody, as he explained that the Paladin from earlier was infact Jonah, and he would watch over the Second while the Fifth get some more rest after the events of the day. 'Allied Offensive Meeting' The allied forces of Northrend met in Blackholme, the new name given from the Ebon Blade to the old base of the Scourge, Scourgeholme, where they now recided. The meeting consisted of all the allied forces leaders, including the Dragon Queen herself and other factions, such as Riordian and the Kirin'Tor. The meeting was called by Doom Commander Salen, second in command of the Ebon Blade. They began to speak initially of Mord'rethar, however other news popped up, such as Riordian mentioning the Qiraji threat in Kalimdor, yet nobody seemed to take alot of interest, and Glalin began to speak of the Storm peaks, however Rhonin quickly silenced him, due to it being classified information, and needs to be away from the public. The meeting was a success, yet the information of how they would proceed with Mord'rether was limited, and another, smaller meeting was hosted a few days after, where the tactics where finally discussed. 'A Maddening Second Regiment (MSR Event 2)' Around a week after they first investigated the Second Regiment and sent them to a concentration camp, which was the Argent Vanguard, a distress call came from the Argent Vanguard sent from Jonah, needing assistance from the Fifth as recent riots and strange activity from the Second Regiment had began. The Fifth battled thier way through the brainwashed rioters, killing a few in the process with a fire bomb. They made their way to the eagle point, where they discussed with Jonah. They went around interviewing a few people, the first was beyond sanity, and they had to kill him after he tried to eat them. The second was in the middle of sanity and madness, and they gained some information from him. However, the man was 'beyond repair', and the had to end his life. They where led to Sergeant Queensbury, who had not been effected by the visions as the others had, after some convincing from the angry Queensbury, he told them some minor details, but nothing much worthwhile, the annoyed Fifth began to make their way back to Cody, but before they made it there, Garrow fell uncontious. Garrow found himself in a dark land, with nobody around him, it was as if he was seeing a vision or in a dream. Garrow was lost, and felt weak, he walked around the land with no signs of people, but eventually his family seemed to appear before his eyes. They all looked at him with anger and sadness, as they all told him to leave, and that they hate him. Garrow was upset and confused, as he would shout out, as if it was a Nightmare. Instantly afterwards, he found himself tied on a table, where he was being tortured by his friends in the Fifth Brigade, as they told Garrow that he killed his family, and that they hated him. Garrow was on the earge of madness, his friends and family had deserted him and everything seemed dark, finding himself in a coffin. He looked upwards, seeing himself, as his other self would grin at him, telling Garrow that he'll be living in his body, and do bad stuff. Garrow told his other self that other will know it's not him, and he won't get away with it, before being buried in the hole. Garrow woke to a blurry world, confused, as his friends from the Fifth would be around him, he told them to go away, as he would draw his sword. Yet, Garrow was weak, and fell over, sitting down and staring forward, Cody treated to him while the others went back to Queensbury to try to get some advice. They found him with Sergeant Gary, another of the Second Regiment, who also seemed to be sane. After some more convincing, they told them how to fix Garrow, by knocking him out and letting him wake up by himself. After they did this, Cody promised Queensbury and Gary freedom, and they where given it the next day. Garrow woke, and the Fifth took another day off, while Jonah looked over the base. 'Visions of Horror (MSR Event 3)' The Fifth's Command returned to the Argent Vanguard the day after. Garrow felt alot better, also knowing what the people had been through, he seemed more inclined to help them. Jonah and Cody where at the top waiting for them, as Jonah told them the good news that they had found where the Cultists where. Jonah led them to the Argent Vanguard's Graveyard, in good spirits. However, dark energy seemed to hit the group rather harshly, and everyone feel to the floor. Jonah began to become tainted, as he would seem to 'throw up a darker vision of himself', a voice overhead that the Paladin had lost his faith too easily. The 'alive' Jonah fell to the floor, while the tainted one would look at the group. Garrow quickly charged foward, but was no match for him, and was thrown away. The Fifth one by one began to be having the same visions Garrow had, (apart from Garrow, as he was immune from having the vision already)beginning with Fargus. Fargus began to have a vision, where he was extremely hungry and where Garrow was on the floor and smelt of a very nice meal. However, Fargus, after some time thinking, understood that he was actually in a vision, after being told about it by Queensbury. He began to eat Garrow anyway, and the strange Dwarf was left uneffected. The tainted Jonah cursed with anger, as the next to witness the vision was Sergei. Sergei found himself at his old farm, where he witnessed his family being slaughtered, and then his brother dieing infront of Ripley. Sergei managed to stay strong, knowing he wasn't there at either of the events when it happened, and came out sane. The tainted Jonah, once again, cursed out with annoyance, as his power drained even more. He only had one more target, that was Cody, Cody fell in his vision next. Cody found himself in a dark room, where many people in the distance where talking about him and gossiping, laughing and chattering. Diego, Cody's cousin, popped out of the crowd, where he would 'give' Cody a 'vision of the future'. Cody found himself at the Lich Kings gates, where he would be commanding the Alliance there. Once the gates opened, Cody witnessed his comrades and friends of the war die infront of him, as they all turn undead and blamed Cody from it. Cody afterwards returned to Diego, who would tell him to take his hand, and if he did, what happened there wouldn't happen. However, due to Codies hate for Diego, it was the only thing keeping him from becoming insane, and so he did not take the hand, and returned to the real world. The tainted Jonah cried out in havoc, as the other Fifth Brigade members striked at him, defeating him and the taint and releasing Jonah from it. Jonah would stand up weakly, as they would all return to the camp, tired from the events of the day. 'Mord'rethar and Sindragosa's Fall' A few days later, Garrow was called to arms when the allied forces began to march upon the Death Gate itself. They had used the Skybreaker and Ogrims Hammer, along with other aircraft to take out the various large skeletal monstrosities the ground forces had no chance of taking themselves. After this happened, the forces moved forward, engaging in combat with various necromancers and abominations, before they met a few strong Darkfallen at the front of Mord'rethar. The forces combatted the ghouls and other troops the Scourge had to send at them, while Garrow and some of the other men killed the inhabitants inside of Mord'rethar itself, which consisted of some plague spraying mutant scourge. Mord'rethar itself was given to the Alliance, where they made good use of the inside as well as the outside of the surroundings. The Alliance finally had a decent base, instead of staying with the Argents. Shortly afterwards the Alliance destroyed the threat, with some of the other forces help, the Scourge at Sindragosa's fall, as well as killing a raised undead black dragon before it got to the base itself, in an air fight. However, Garrow did not attend, as he had to watch the base while the others where away. 'Ulduar' Ulduar, the prison of the Old God Yogg-Saron. Here, Garrow was to help fight one of the most feared creatures known to Azeroth. The adventurers gathered just inside the entrance to Ulduar itself, were they met Thane Glalin Thunderforge, Muradin Bronzebeard and Brann Bronzebeard. The Dwarves explained the situation, and that they were only sending in the regiment Garrow was in to fight Yogg-Saron. The deemed 'elite'. They ventured into the caverns, Garrow being rather worried, due to him being a simple warrior. They found some form of tram, which took them to a corrupted Mimiron. There, Mimiron attacked the adventurers, telling them he wanted to 'play a game' with them, his 'friends'. Marina Shelley and Naomi Wonderbolt rendured him useless when they combined a hydromancer attack, destroying his mechanics. With the battle won, they made their way back to the next section of Ulduar, were Freya was held. She, corrupted, attacked Garrow and the division. Fargus got out his Mortar Cannon, and Garrow helped him shoot her down. Freya thanked the heroes, and gave the druid Maforis a staff as well as a blessing. Thorim was waiting in the next room, next to the ghost of his wife Sif, who Yogg-Saron was using to trick him. The heroes tried to stand against Thorim, yet, his lightning attack was renduring them useless. Leverent Doyles fired Tiran Smith at him via catapult, yet it seemed to do very little. They managed to convince Thorim that Sif was not real, and Thorim apologised to them, giving Garrow the ring Sif's Promise which would grant him magical strengh whenever he needed it. The final room contained 'Hodir', the large and bearded, corrupted titanic giant. He attacked the heroes, though they managed to overcome him by use of good tactics and strengh. Hodir, defeated, yet not dead, remained on the floor. Cody found a sword nearby him, Void Sabre, which he gave to Garrow for the battles ahead. Garrow, thankful, gave Cody his old sword due to Cody losing his shield in an earlier fight. The next room contained the feared General Vezax, a large Faceless One, who was one of the leaders of Yogg-Sarons army. He was the size of the giants before him, holding a large sword in his right hand. The General used his abilities to turn the group against eachother, while only a few at a time managed to actually attack him. Although, over time the group managed to overcome him and defeat him. They moved on to the very chamber and prison of Yogg-Saron himself, were he managed to get Viola dé Feúxx to lure herself to him, and using her to unlock himself from his prison. Though, the adventurers intervined. Garrow, alongside Cody and Fargus ran to the left side of Yogg-Saron, where they attacked his tenticles, destroying two of them. Meanwhile, the group was in chaos, eachother attacking eachother. Garrow fell to this himself, yet a Kirin'tor magi managed to knock him out before he did any real harm. Zallion Dawnblade managed to get inside of Yogg-Saron, and stab into him, sending them to Yogg-Sarons brain chamber. There, they watched Arthas in his Citadul, torturing a strange figure, as well as seeing Llane being killed by Garona and the meeting of the Dragon Aspects. Afterwards, they destroyed the brain and was sent to the chamber of Algalon the Observer, who was moments from destroying Azeroth itself. They attacked him, making him feel minor pain. Algalon, amazed that he felt pain, let Azeroth live. A chest was found near him, where Durkon gained the legendary hammer Val'anyr. They had successfully taken over Ulduar, and were tired as hell, walking back to the enterance to meet Brann and Muradin, where they celebrated. 'Operation: Icepick' Garrow heard about the Icepick Operation which was to take out Ymirheim in a quick and delicate operation, which was also meant to free the slaves captured there. It was only for those trusted, so Garrow offered his help in the operation. They dressed up in snow-white camo to hide themselves from the Vrykul guarding the enterence, Fargus went to blow up several of the 'main buildings' as well as a few others, while Garrow and some others entered the cave where the slaves were stationed. Garrow and the others overcame the Vrykul guards there, while another group took out any main buildings. They freed the slaves, and when they got back the entire Alliance, Horde, Scarlet, Argent and Ebon Blade military blasted Ymirheim down to the ground. Garrow then helped Cody and a few other Commanders station the troops there, and create a military base to use for the oncoming missions. 'Captured (MSR Event 4)' Coming Soon. 'Aldur'thar' Coming Soon. 'Rescue (MSR Event 5)' Coming Soon. 'The Argent Tournament' Coming Soon. 'Shadowfang Keep' Coming Soon.